Team AntiRocket
by Abare Killer
Summary: Chapter 2 and 3 are up! When Jessy and James meet someone Giovanni sent to them to try and help them capture Pikachu, they succeed, but what will happen next?
1. Default Chapter

Team Anti-Rocket

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned the Pokémon characters, this would be a movie, not a fanfic. So, although I wish they were mine, they aren't and I don't claim them to be.  I made up the names of James parents and Jessy's dad, and I made up the last and middle names of the characters, so don't use them without my permission.  Make up your _own_ names. Jade Rocket is a character all of my own, so the name and person of her is mine, my own, my precious.  Use it and DIE for plagiarism.

So there ::sticks tounge out::

Summary: This fanfic came to me in a dream. I actually did dream it. I had to change it around, though, because the dream got weird. But, hey, that's okay. It should still be good anyway. When Jessy and James meet someone Giovanni sent to them to try and "shape them up", they finally capture Pikachu! But who know how long that will last? Only time, and this fanfic =, will tell!

Reviews would be loved, swooned over, and all around appreciated.  But, don't expect a response from me unless you send it to my email address, that being NairaMornie@aol.com

N. E. Wayz, thank you for taking some of your valuable to read this fanfic. And, now without further ado, I give you 

Team Anti Rocket (echo: Rocket, Rocket, Rocket, Rocket)

Read on, TR Fans!!!!

@------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

Knock, knock, and knock.

The sound on the cabin door startled its inhabitants. Who would ever want to see them? The girl, with long, catsup-red hair that defied gravity, stood up and slowly walked to the door. As if expecting some unknown danger, her partner, a boy with short cyan hair of which two strands sat neatly in front of his face, raced to her side. After nodding to one another, the girl opened the door. Out side stood a girl much younger then the boy and girl with short purple hair much like the boys'.

"You must be Jessy and James," she concluded, looking between the faces of the boy and girl for a moment. Then she continued. "In case you wondering, the Boss sent me to help you two with your assignment. Wow," she added, looking around the room, "this is a nice place you've got here." She pushed her way between the girl, who was Jessy, and the boy, who was James, and began to walk around the cabin, until she spotted a small cat-Pokémon sleeping soundly on the couch.  "Oh, my gosh! How cute!" She picked up the cat and cuddled it in her arms.

"Um," Jessy said, speaking for the first time since this stranger had appeared. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. He gets kind of..." But her voice was cut off by the sound of loud purring.

"That's the first time in a long time I've heard him purr," James said, choosing his words carefully.

"That's the first time I've ever heard that mangy beast purr," his partner stated less cautiously. Her words were answered by a couple quick slashes in the face from Meowth. 

"At least dis goil knows how ta treat a cat!"

"My face! My beautiful face!" And she ran off to the bathroom to look in the mirror at her "ruined perfection". 

James sighed and said, "So, who exactly are you, you, Meowth charming girl you?" He was smiling, though.

"Oh, my name is Jade Rocket," she informed him. "And you, my friend are James Roberto Rosh`e, (James for short) and you lived with those very rich, very stuck-up parents of yours, Roberto and Rosa Rosh`e. Not even the Boss Rocket, Giovanni knows your middle name. You were betrothed to someone named Jessibell, who was always trying to change you to be the way she wanted you to be, and she is the one who eventually pushed you to run away from home. You then attended Pokémon Tech, where you met your partner, and soon flunked out of the whole school. Then, you joined a Bicycle Gang, where you stayed with your partner for a while before leaving to join the illustrious Team Rocket, where you are today. Your top assignment is trying to steal a Pikachu from a ten-year-old boy and his friends. Your partner and best friend is Jessica Frances Rochester (Jessy for short), and she lived with her mother and father, Myamoto and Richard Rochester, who were both also on Team Rocket. They died on a mission to the Unknown Dungeon when Jessy was only four-years-old."

"Wow, how did you know all that?" Jessy asked. She had just come out of the bathroom and had been listening as the newcomer had described their whole lives.

"I have my ways." The youth smiled mysteriously. "Anyway, I think I know how we can get that Pikachu from that twerpy kid, Ash Ketchum." Her, Jessy, James, and Meowth gathered in a huddle as the stranger began to whisper her plan.....

@------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

"I'm tired," Ash Ketchum complained.

"I'm hungry," Misty Cerulean said.

"I'm hot, tired and hungry," Brock Pewter put in. The others looked at him thoughtfully.

"Me, too," they agreed.

"Pikachu," the small mouse Pokémon on Ash's shoulder said in agreement. They were walking down a dirt road in the middle of the forest, and it was so hot that even the shade of the trees couldn't protect them. In the road ahead, an old looking couple had appeared. 

"Ya poor young 'uns," the old man said sadly. "It be far to hot for ya's to be out side today."

"You must come to our cabin," the old lady insisted. "It be much cooler in there. And, you can all have some ice cold lemonade."

                Ash and his friends, despite of the heat, jumped for joy, feeling as if they were in a dream. Then, the followed the couple into the cabin.

"When eve's we see some poor hot young 'uns like you, we just cannot help but give 'em a rest, you see," the old lady explained. 

They were all sitting in the nice cool cabin, and the three friends were gulping down glass after glass of refreshing lemonade.

"It be far, far to hot en these 'ere woods," said the old man, who was petting a purring Meowth in his lap. "These 'ere trees ain't not doin' their duty of keepin' ya cool."

The trio nodded.

"Well now, you bin travelin' quite some bit, now, 'avent ya?" the old lady asked. "You must be quite some sleepy. You must now rest and stay the night. Then the mornin' ya can continue ya journey. They say there be a Pokémon gym not too far from 'ere. You might wanna' go to it at the mornin'."

So, Ash, Misty and Brock all got into three of the beds in the fairly large cabin and fell quickly asleep.

@------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile....

The old couple, which was, of course Jessy and James, talked quietly amongst each other while the Twerps, as they called them, slept soundly.

"Now," Jessy said, talking in her normal voice, "we have to drug Pikachu so that he will look to tired to battle tomorrow."

James smiled earnestly. "We be so close to finally captruin' that pesky Pikachu that I be feelin' the victory in me soul," he said, speaking in his "old man voice."

Jessy sweatdroped. "You don't have to still use that ridiculous voice, James," she informed him as she injected the sleepiness drugs into Pikachu, who was already asleep.

"But, Jessy, it be so much fun ta talk like this way. I be so glad we decided to do this plan, yes sir. I...." But James never got to finish his sentence, because a mallet came flying at him smacking him right in the head.

"James, don't be so _annoying_." Jessy demanded disgustedly. "Now, I'm done with Pikachu, so it's time for us to go to sleep."

There was only one bed left in the cabin.

"You take it, Jessy," James offered shyly. "After all, how can you get your beauty sleep on the floor?" He smiled.

"Thank you, James." His partner smiled back at him.

So James got in a sleeping bag on the floor and Jessy got into bed and drifted off to sleep.......

@------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

Ash and his friends woke up the next morning feeling revitalized and ready to start the day.

"Well, come on, Pikachu," Ash said. "Lets go find that Pokémon Gym." But Pikachu was still sound asleep. "Pikachu? Wake up!"

"Me thinks you're there Pikachu be still so worn out from the yesterday's journey. Perhaps you go to the gym and come back after ya get you're there badge? We take care o' the little tyke till ya get back." Jessy, the old lady, smiled in a reassuring way. 

"Um, okay," the young Pokémon trainer said slowly. "Bye, Pikachu. We'll be back soon." 

Then the three left.

Jessy, James, and Meowth laughed evilly as Ash and Co. disappeared into the woods.

"Now," the cat Pokémon began. "For phase two."

Knock, Knock, Knock.

James opened the door knowingly. As he suspected, Jade Rocket was standing there.

"How goes the plan?" she asked, smiling.

"Perrrrrrrrfectly," Meowth replied. 

"Here. Take this." Jessy handed the sleeping Pikachu to Jade who took it thoughtfully.

"I can just feel the victory! And it feels great." James began to dance around the room. The young Rocket laughed at his happiness. Then, she left, carrying Pikachu softly in her  arms.

@------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

Ash skipped merrily back to the old peoples' cabin. He had won his badge, and was ready to get his Pikachu back. He hoped he had recovered and would be waiting expectantly. But when he got to the cabin...

"What to you mean, Pikachu ran away?!?" Ash was near tears. "He would never..."

"Calm down, there, young 'un. That there Pokémon o' yours loves you more then the world. Me usta be's a Pokémon trainer, too. And me thinks that you're Pikachu went off to find ya's. Ya mustn't worry yourself like that. He'll find ya eventually, and until then, you're gonna hafta deal with it." James smiled in his most sympathetic way.

"Yes, young 'un," Jessy agreed. "You're there Pikachu is a smart little 'un. He'll find ya. Don't ya be worryin' yourself. He'll be back."

"I suppose your right," Ash lamented. "But, it's my fault. I should've brought him with me. Oh, Pikachu. Wherever you are, I hope you know how much I love you."

Jessy and James looked at each other. They were beginning to feel sorry for Ash. They wouldn't like loosing their best friend. But, they were so close. They had to see this through.

"Well, we might as well go now," Brock said, eyeing Ash worriedly. 

"Yeah, I guess we should," Misty agreed. "Thanks for everything." 

So, after they said their goodbye's, the three Pokémon trainers left. 

@------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

"Yessssss!!!!!!!!! We finally got dat pesky Pikachu!" Meowth jumped for joy. "Dis is da best day of dis tats life."

"Yep," James added with a smile. "And we owe it all to our new team member, Jade Rocket."

"Yeah, now lets party!" Jessy said, and they all began to dance and sing. It was late that night before any of them fell asleep, and as soon as Jessy, James, and Meowth were asleep, Jade tiptoed out of the cabin. She walked deep into the forest, the light of the full moon leading her way. After she had gone far away from the cabin, she noticed a bright, warm light coming from somewhere. When she found it, she had come to where Ash, Brock and Misty were camping. They were eating and talking, so she hid in the bushes to watch.

"Ash, you need to eat," Misty was saying. 

"Yea, Ash. Don't worry. The old man was right. Pikachu will find us." Brock was worried about his young friend. Ash just sat there, staring blankly at the fire. 

"He hasn't said a word since we left the cabin," Misty whispered to Brock. He nodded.

"He'll worry himself sick if we don't find Pikachu soon." He looked at the young girl seriously.

"Do you really think we'll find him?" She asked. 

"I don't know. He could be far away from here by now." Both children sighed. "I hope we find him, for his sake and for Ash's." After that, Jade knew what she had to do. She trudged slowly back to the cabin. When she got there, she picked up the small mouse Pokémon and went back to the Ash, Brock and Misty's camp. When she got there, the kids were asleep, except Ash, who was lying awake. 

"Pikachu," she began gently, "I'm sorry we captured you. Go back to Ash now. He needs you." And with that, she let the Pokémon go. He ran straight into his trainer's arms. She heard him screaming for joy as she walked back to the cabin once more.

@------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

When Jade got back to the cabin, her new friends were sound asleep in their beds.  She sat in hers and tried to decide what to do.  In doing this, she got herself into a personal debate.

"If I'm here when they wake up, they might suspect me of stealing Pikachu for myself, or something like that, and I couldn't stand it if they thought that.  But If I leave, then they'll really think I betrayed them.  Oh, what to do?"

The answer came almost immediately.  "I have to tell them the truth.  I must tell them that I have such a soft heart that I would release the Pokémon they worked so hard to capture.  Oh, I hope they understand.  I just couldn't stand to think that that poor Pokémon was trapped and away from his master.  And just think of what Ash was going through."  Jade sighed.  

Another thought came into her head.  A brilliant idea, if it would work.  "Maybe, somehow, we could all quit Team Rocket, and then we'd never have to answer to the Boss again.  We could live here together, and have no worries.  Perhaps we could even get real jobs to make a living, and Team Rocket could be out of our lives forever!"

"That would be great," a voice from the darkness answered, "but there's only one thing.  Giovanni assassinates those who quit his team."  Jade turned around with a start to see Jessy, James, and Meowth sitting on the bed next to her, all looking at her intently.

"Oh, no," Jade said grudgingly.  "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time." James, the one who had spoken before, said.  "We know all about your letting go of our spoils.  But I for one agree that it was the right thing to do."  The other two nodded in agreement.

Tears welled up in Jade's eyes.  "You understand? Wow, you guys.  I may not have known you for long, but you have already became my best friends."  After hugging each of them in turn, (and stroking Meowth's ears) she sat bolt upright, as if startled.  "What was that noise?"

"What noise?" Jessy asked.  "I didn't…" But then it came again, clearer this time.  There, from the door, came a "knock knock knock".  

"Should we answer it?" Jessy asked, quavering as she huddled next to James.

"I'll do it," her partner said bravely. As he walked towards the door, both girls and the cat Pokémon followed James, shivering with fright.  When he reached for the door, he was startled as the knob slowly began to turn.  All at once, the door flung open and in jumped…

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make it triple!"

"To protect Pokémon from devastation!"

"To unite all trainers within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of Team Rockets' hate!"

"To destroy Team Rocket and make the world safe!"

"Misty!"

"Ash!"

"Team Anti-Rocket blasts off to start a fight!"

"To destroy Team Rocket and end their plight!"

"Brock!"

"Pikachu!"

"That's right!"

The three Team Rocket members and the Pokémon paled at hearing this.  They knew that Ash, Misty, and Brock had found out about their stealing Pikachu, and guessed that now they wanted revenge.  They knew that this was the end.  After all the good times and bad times Jessy and James had gone through together, it was now over.  They were caught, and would now be put to an end forever.  Looking at each other in the dark, they mouthed a silent good-bye and looked back at their captors.

@------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

So, that's it for Chapter 1.  What do you think? Chapter 2 I will work on right away.  As always, feedback is appreciated.  Oh, and if you didn't get that, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Thank you. 


	2. Chapter

Team Anti-Rocket

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned the Pokémon characters, this would be a movie, not a fanfic. So, although I wish they were mine, they aren't and I don't claim them to be.  I made up the names of James parents and Jessy's dad, and I made up the last and middle names of the characters, so don't use them without my permission.  Make up your _own_ names. Jade Rocket is a character all of my own, so the name and person of her is mine, my own, my precious.  Use it and DIE for plagiarism.

So there ::sticks tongue out::

Summary: This fanfic came to me in a dream. I actually did dream it. I had to change it around, though, because the dream got weird. But, hey, that's okay. It should still be good anyway. When Jessy and James meet someone Giovanni sent to them to try and "shape them up", they finally capture Pikachu! But who know how long that will last? Only time, and this fanfic =, will tell!

Reviews would be loved, swooned over, and all around appreciated.  But, don't expect a response from me unless you send it to my email address, that being LadyEowyn7aol.com

N. E. Wayz, thank you for taking some of your valuable to read this fanfic. And, now without further ado, I give you 

Team Anti Rocket (echo: Rocket, Rocket, Rocket, Rocket)

Read on, TR Fans!!!!

------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

                As Jessy, James, Jade, and Meowth stared silently at the three in front of them, a hand, which turned out to be Misty's, reached in and turned the lights of the cabin on.  Ash and friends were looking evilly at their captured prey, and had evil grins on their faces.  After a few moments of silence,  Misty's expression began to change, and a weird, stifled noise began to come from her mouth.  All at once, she burst in to laughter and fell on her knees.   At that, Ash and Brock began to laugh as well, while the Team Rocket members gaped bewilderedly at the three friends.

                "What in da world is so funny?" Meowth burst out impatiently after a confused silence.  The Rockets stared at him as if he had done a forbidden deed.

                "Your faces," Ash told them, between gasping for breath.  "You should see yourselves! You look like you've seen ghosts!"

                "And why shouldn't we look frightened?"  Jessy asked angrily, but giggling slightly.

                "Yeah. After all, obviously our jig is up and you going to send us up the river," James said, speaking Jessy's next thoughts.

                "Up t-the r-r-river?" Misty asked, staggering to stand up and stop laughing.  "N-no, we aren't going to get you in t-trouble.  W-we just want to talk to y-you." Taking a deep breath, she added, "Can we come in?"

                Jessy and James looked at each other.  "I suppose…" And with that Ash, Misty, and Brock, still giggling, piled into the room and sat on the beds.  James noticed that Jade was silent, watching Pikachu as if they were communicating psychically.  She and Pikachu too came and sat next to on the bed next to Brock, and the mouse Pokémon sat on her lap.  

                "Now, you little twerps," Jessy began.  "What's this all about?  Explain, because I am thoroughly confused."

                Brock stood up and tried to look serious.  "Well, we were just coming over here to tell the 'nice old couple' that Pikachu had come back, so they wouldn't worry, when we heard her" motioning to Jade "talking to herself.  We felt bad for her, and were glad to hear that some Rockets actually have consciences.  When I heard about her idea to quit Team Rocket, and James say that you would be assassinated if you did so, I felt bad that you had that choice.  Then, I had an idea.  Suppose we could work together to disband Team Rocket, then you guys could retire and be whatever you wanted, and plus the whole thing about the world's Pokémon being safe.  When I told these two" pointing to Ash and Misty "they thought it was a good idea, but decided that you guys deserved a scare for stealing Pikachu.

                "Yeah, and we thought up the Motto on the spot," Ash put in.  "Isn't it great?"

                "Just beautiful," Jessy replied.  "Now, what makes you think we would help you?"

                "No, wait, Jessy," said James.  "This might be a good thing.  You would really help us get rid of Team Rocket?"

                "Of course," said Brock.  "We also hate them with a vengeance, as do the rest of the world.  I for one would be glad to get rid of them and their Pokémon exploiting forever."

                "You know what?" Jade spoke up.  Everyone stared at her, realizing that she had been silent.  "This will be great.  Finally, we won't have to take orders from Giovanni, or hide from the police.  And also," she added, looking at the yellow Pokémon on her lap, "we wouldn't have to try and steal Pikachu anymore, and we could be friends with him, and with you guys."  She gestured towards Ash and his friends, but no one noticed how long she stared at Brock, or how lovingly, as they began to make plans.

                Four hours of planning, scheming, and arguing later, it was five o'clock in the morning, and there was still no plan that could be agreed on.  They decided to sleep on it and come up with something in the morning.  After everyone else fought over the beds, Jade and Brock were the only ones who did not have one, and there was only one left.

                "You take it," they said at the same time, blushing afterwards.  

                "Well," Jade began.  "We could share it?"  Brock, eyeing her strangely, agreed.  And Ash and Misty, Jessy and James, Meowth and Pikachu, and Jade and Brock fell asleep in their beds, not to wake up until noon that day.

------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

            Jade woke up first, and then Brock, and the two prepared breakfast for the others and themselves.  After sharing the meal, the group felt refreshed.

                "Well," Brock began.  "I suppose our first action should be to go the Team Rocket Headquarters and formulate an ingenious plan to overthrow the boss and end Team Rocket for all eternity."  The others in the room stared at him expectantly.  "What?"

                "So what's your plan Brock?"  Misty asked.  Brock must have a plan.  Brock always had a plan.

                "Why do I have to come up with something?" he asked.

                "Duh," Ash replied.  "You're the smart one here."

                "Oh, yeah," Brock said, putting his arm over his head and sweatdropping.  "Well, I guess it's up to me to save the day.  So you guys have to go somewhere else for a while and let me think.  Why don't you go outside or something?"

                "'Kay," the group agreed.  And with that, the cabin was empty except for Brock, who sat in the same position, pondering.

                Once outside, Ash, Misty, Jessy, James, Jade, Pikachu, and Meowth sat in a circle on the ground.  At first, there was an uncomfortable silence.  Then, James spoke the words his original companions had been thinking, but were to proud to say.

                "Guys," he said, looking towards Ash, Misty, and especially at Pikachu, "we're terribly sorry for all the grief we've caused you in the past.  Trying to steal Pikachu and what ever other Pokémon came our way and stuff.  You know…"

                "Say no more, James," Misty stopped him.  "I don't know about Ash, but I've realized that you guys didn't really have much choice.  I'll never know why you guys chose US to follow and torment, but in the end, when all is said and done and the Team Rocket evil is gone forever, I think it will turn out to be fate."

                "Wow, Misty," Ash began.  "I never realized you could be so deep."

                Misty blushed.  "Well, he he, neither did I…"

                "But yeah, you guys," he continued.  "I forgive you too."

                "Pika!" the mouse Pokémon on Ash's lap agreed.  Jessy apologized personally to the three as well, and then Meowth.  The cat Pokémon became fast friends with Pikachu, and soon they were off in a game of tag.  The humans began talking merrily as if they were best friends.  All except Jade, who gazed off into space thoughtfully.  At length, the others inquired about this silence.  She shrugged her shoulders and muttered something about being tired.

                After glancing at each other for a while, James asked, "So, what's your story, Jade?"

                "Yeah," Jessy said.  "You seem to know more about us than we do about ourselves, but all we know about you is that you're an intelligent and soft-hearted Team Rocket member."

                "Well, my story is long and rather sad…" Jade trailed off.

                "Just the kind of story I like to hear," Misty said.  "Please tell us."

                Jade sighed.  "Okay, but stop me if you get bored, promise?"

                "We promise," the others all agreed.  Even Pikachu and Meowth, who had gotten bored of tag and rejoined the group, voiced their agreement.  Preparing for a long tale, Pikachu sat in Jessy's lap while Meowth headed for Misty.

                Jade sighed again.  "Well, here goes nothing."  And so she began her story, unaware that another pair of ears had joined the group from the cabin to listen. 

------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and for not updating in so long.  I will hopefully get into writing this story again soon.  Please review if you want me to finish!


	3. Chapter 3

Team Anti-Rocket

Disclaimer: If I owned the Pokémon characters, this would be a movie, not a fanfic. So, although I wish they were mine, they aren't and I don't claim them to be.  I made up the names of James parents and Jessy's dad, and I made up the last and middle names of the characters, so don't use them without my permission.  Make up your _own_ names. Jade Rocket is a character all of my own, so the name and person of her is mine, my own, my precious.  Use it and DIE for plagiarism.

So there ::sticks tongue out::

Summary: This fanfic came to me in a dream. I actually did dream it. I had to change it around, though, because the dream got weird. But, hey, that's okay. It should still be good anyway. When Jessy and James meet someone Giovanni sent to them to try and "shape them up", they finally capture Pikachu! But who know how long that will last? Only time, and this fanfic =, will tell!

Reviews would be loved, swooned over, and all around appreciated.  But, don't expect a response from me unless you send it to my email address, that being LadyEowyn7aol.com

N. E. Wayz, thank you for taking some of your valuable to read this fanfic. And, now without further ado, I give you 

Team Anti Rocket (echo: Rocket, Rocket, Rocket, Rocket)

Read on, TR Fans!!!!

------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

            Jade began her tale.  She decided not to tell it in first person, but in third person for effect.

                "Once there was a girl named Jade.  She was born in the town of Rosidia, where Team Rocket headquarters resides.  Almost everyone in that town was a member of Team Rocket, and those that weren't were at least friends of Team Rocket.  So, to fit in, Jade's parents joined Team Rocket, too, and had promised her to Giovanni at birth when she was old enough.  Unlike many Team Rocket members, who were oblivious when they joined and then were forced to stay, Jade's parents knew exactly what they were getting themselves into.  They quickly became favorites of the Boss, and were constantly out on this mission or that quest, and they relieved many trainers of their well-loved Pokémon.  And while they were gone, young Jade was often left in the hands of Team Rocket, who watched her and took care of her.  They tried to brainwash her often into thinking what they did was honorable, but she knew that it was not.  Nothing is honorable about thievery.  But, she went along with their antics and pretended they were working.

                "When Jade was only 10 years old, her parents, who had become murderers as well as thieves, killing police officers and others, were captured and sentenced to death.  Giovanni wanted to watch, and he brought Jade with him, thinking it would convince her to hate the law.  Because Jade knew my parents were evil, she had no respect for them.  Sadly, she didn't even love them.  She almost hated them for leaving her with these evil Team Rocket members for the majority of her life.  So, even though she wasn't happy about seeing her parents' death, she couldn't say she was completely sad or scarred either.

                "The day she turned 16, Jade was deemed old enough to join the Team.  Because her parents were such valued members before they died, Jade was greatly honored by the other members and executives.  She was given the right to choose if she wanted a partner or not.  With out a moment's hesitation, she told them no; she preferred to work solo.  And that wish was granted her.  At first, Jade seemed to be at least as good as her parents in capturing other people's Pokémon.  However, what the Boss didn't know is that Jade did not steal the Pokémon she sent him.  She caught them fair and square.  But, since Giovanni didn't know this, Jade became a favorite of his.  She became a special agent her first year and was informed about two Team Rocket members who the Boss said needed a little bit of schooling to become "worth keeping".

                "So, Jade was given information about these members and sent to find them."

------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

            "And you guys know the story from there."  Jade finished her story with a sigh.

                "Wow, you're a second generation Team Rocket member," Brock commented from behind her.  This caused Jade to start.  "Oh, sorry if I scared you.  But, I've got a master plan, guys."

                "I knew you could do it!" Misty shouted.

                "It was just a matter of time," Ash agreed.

                "I can't wait to hear it!" James exclaimed.

                "This better be good…" Jessy murmured under her breath.  No one heard her, though.

                And so, Brock poured out his idea to the group.  

                "Since we have learned that Jade is such a favorite of the Team Rocket boss," Brock began, "we can use that."  Then, he proceeded to share his plan with them, and every one agreed it was ingenious.  "So, the first thing we have to do is make our way to Rosidia Town."

                "No," Ash corrected him, "the first thing we have to do is inform the police of our plan."

                "No," Meowth argued, "the first ting we gotta do is ta find somthin' ta eat around here.  We finished off all a' our food for breakfast."

                "Well," Misty began.  "The next down is only a few minutes walk from here.  It's called Goldenrod."  She eyed her map as she said this.

                "Goldenrod?" Jessy said.  "Isn't that where that Magnet train is?"

                "Yeah, it is," James said thoughtfully.  "We could take the train to Saffron, and then travel to Rosidia from there.  It's only a short walk and a detour through the underground path and then we're at the Headquarters."  Everyone agreed that this was the best plan.  So, they headed off to Goldenrod, adventure, danger, and most importantly, lunch.

------------}---------------}--------------------}---------------------------------------------

So, how was that?  I know this chapter was kind of short, but hopefully they will get longer.  Please review!  I really want to know what you guys think.  Should I continue, or should I burn this fanfic into a pile of ash?  No, not Ash Ketchum, although that would be funny…


End file.
